The objective of this research proposal is to use in vitro and in vivo systems to study cilia formation processes. Morphological, cytochemical, and biochemical methods will be used to examine intracellular biosynthetic pathways of tubulin, chemical characteristics of ciliated cell surfaces and organelles, biochemical identification of tubulin, isolation of fibrogranular Complexes (FGC) for biochemical characterization and the effects of environmental agents on ciliogenesis and cilia precursors. The in vitro system will be derived from cultivation or primary explants of ciliated epithelia of respiratory tract of rabbit. The in vivo system will be from laboratory rodents. The monospecific antibodies against tubulin will be produced by our original methods. Characterization of cilia and ciliogenesis of mammalian respiratory tract will be accomplished by employing biochemical, immunological and ultrastructural procedures, some of which were originally developed in our laboratories. The effects of environmental and pharmacological agents upon normal ciliated epithelia and developing cilia will also be examined. It is anticipated that data from this research will produce new information not only on the normal structure and function of cilia, but also on the general problems of cilia dysfunction and repair in pulmonary disorders.